


Suspicious Eclipse

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Female Derek Hale, Frottage, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the moon seems suspicious, it's probably best to stay indoors. Especially in a town like Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - **Day Fourteen: Gender Swapped** Un-beta'd, all mistakes be mine
> 
> You could read this as a stand alone. But for everything to make more sense in the grand scheme of things, and if you want to keep reading this series, then I highly recommend starting form the start C:
> 
> I'm back from the dead once more! Enjoy~

"It's not funny, Stiles." Derek was _this_ close to stomping his foot and having a tantrum. 

"I'm not laughing."

"But you're smirking. Ergo, you find this funny." The _only_ thing keeping Derek from stomping his foot was what remained of his masculine pride. 

"You have boobs, Derek, it's kinda funny."

Not knowing what else to do, Derek folds his arms across his chest, Stiles blatantly checking out his more than ample bosom. "You wouldn't be laughing if this happened to you."

"Well I'm not dumb enough to go poking around in the preserve during an eclipse, stumble upon a fairy circle, insult the fairies somehow-"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that me merely _being there_ during an eclipse was a wrong thing to do. I didn't even know there was a fairy circle there in the first place."

"It's an eclipse, Derek! Just like on the equinox's, blood moons and blue moons, you don't go outside. If the moon seems suspicious, _stay indoors._ "

Derek's not exactly proud about the way his fangs drop and the growl that comes tearing from his throat in a bite.

Stiles flinches back at the suddenness of the growl, then immediately splutters out a laugh. "Well now we know that you're not just a chick on the outside, but one on the inside too."

Derek growls again, grabbing Stiles by his hoody and shaking him a bit, eyes flashing ice blue. 

Stiles shut that whole alpha dominance charade down right then and there by leaning up to plant a kiss on Derek's now plumper lips. Only Derek would get taller when magically becoming the fairer sex. "I could think of at least twenty things worse then having your gender swapped temporarily."

"Says the man who still has a dick between his legs."

"Well you could have my dick between your legs - I realise my wrong doing so I'm just going to give myself a time out and go home now." Flushing red, Stiles tries to move around Derek to make his escape. 

"I think that's is literally _the worst_ pick up line I have ever heard." Derek doesn't let Stiles move around him, instead walking him backwards until Stiles' back is against the wall. 

"That's, ah, because it's not even remotely a pick up line and instead just straight up sexual harassment." 

Locking eyes with Stiles, Derek takes that extra step forward, now chest to protruding chest, caging Stiles in with his forearms either side of the boys head.

"Which I apologised for and knew was wrong immediately after I said it." Stiles tries to duck down out of Derek's hold, make a run for the loft door. But Derek is quicker, trapping him further with a thigh pressed tight against his groin.

"I never actually heard any apology." Derek makes sure he has Stiles' full attention before kissing him. Makes sure he's wiped every other thought from Stiles' mind that isn't him, and knows he's succeeded when Stiles' hands come to rest on his waist, thrusting his trapped erection against Derek's thigh.

"I'm so confused." Stiles huffs into Derek's mouth, groaning when Derek starts nipping his way across his jaw to his neck. 

"About what?" There's a growl underlining Derek's voice as he easily hefts Stiles up, grunts happily when Stiles wraps his legs around his waist.

Stiles digs his fingers into the now long hair at the base of Derek's skull, gripping tight just to hear Derek growl again. "All these girl bits where I'm used to boy bits."

"That a problem?"

"No, god no. Just - different." Stiles eagerly meets Derek in the middle for what turns into a devouring kiss. He's left abruptly missing the stubble burn that Derek's kisses usually entail, but gets lost from his sorrow when Derek snakes a hand under all of his layers to lay his hand flat in the middle of Stiles' back.

"And confusing." Derek adds onto the end of Stiles' sentence.

Stiles scrunches his eyes closed, pressing his brow to Derek's a little too firmly. "So confusing." 

When Stiles is lowered onto the bed, he's surprised, not having realised Derek had carried him here in the first place. Looking up at Derek from where he's now lying, Stiles both catalogues and tries to ignore Derek's rounder features. He settles his sights instead on Derek's eyes, unchanged by the magic and eyeing Stiles up with lust and longing clear in his gaze. "Off." Derek grunts, flicking his chin up in a tick of annoyance. 

Stiles has to focus on what Derek is looking at before realisation kicks into place and he's pulling all of his layered tops off in one go. He gasps in response to Derek's growl more than the slender fingers rubbing the skin across his stomach and chest. "You're not usually this growly, right? I'm not just suddenly hearing all these noises now because you have boobs."

Stiles is arching off the bed the moment 'boobs' leaves his lips, an in-human groan escaping his vocal chords where he should have taken a breath in, response to the welts now raised down his torso from Derek's claws. He gasps in his breath like he's never breathed before, Derek's tongue burning hot along the fresh welts, ending in a nip that's more a bite and _definitely_ going to leave a bruise.

Derek has Stiles' button and fly undone and Stiles isn't sure when that exactly happened, but lifts his hips when Derek starts tugging the denim down. His jeans get tossed behind Derek and Stiles isn't the slightest bit disappointed to see them go. 

In a pattern Stiles can't break down, Derek's biting kisses up his body. Emphasis on the biting. _So_ many bruises tomorrow. But in the now, Stiles is writhing. Hips lifting. Shoulders digging down into the mattress. Hands skittering along any bit of Derek he can reach before thrashing down to the bedding in a notion of _different._

He'd closed his eyes at some point, so Derek's lips upon his own has him startling them open, eagerly returning the affection. Derek's hair has fallen down around his face, jet black hair making the kiss a form of private Stiles has never experienced before. He whines at the intimacy of it, Derek humming his approval, pulling up slightly so he can look at Stiles.

Stiles' cheeks have burned a ruddy red, his lips flushed and open as he fails to lie still beneath Derek. Derek can relate, his blood hot in a way it's never boiled before. He feels excessively possessive, the need to claim never quite this strong.

He growls in pleasure when Stiles raises his hands to sweep his hair over one shoulder so he can look up at Derek properly. He likes when Stiles studies him. When Derek can see that Stiles is specifically storing something about Derek away into a safe place that is the chaos of his mind. 

Derek lowers his hips from the hands and knees crouch he had been maintaining until he's sitting on Stiles' hips and specifically not his cock. Stiles doesn't seem bothered by this in the least, takes the opportunity to rub his palms up Derek's denim clad thighs.

"You're beautiful." Stiles' smile is soft, his eyes flickering over every aspect of Derek's face. Derek waits for the rest of Stiles' thoughts to follow. "I mean, you're always beautiful but you're softer like this, but not at the same time. Your nose is exactly the same." Stiles reaches up to run a fingertip down the length of Derek's nose, stretching his hand out when he reaches the tip to cup the side of Derek's face. "If anything your cheekbones are sharper like this, a little higher almost, and you seriously look naked without a beard."

Derek laughs with a smile.

Stiles returns it with ease.

"I was honestly expecting you to look like Conchita when you rang me. I thought I was going to get to fulfil everyone's secret fantasy of kissing a bearded lady."

Derek sits right up with a startled laugh, the noise anything but flattering. Stiles is smiling up at him, "God you're beautiful." he mutters.

Derek growls, sliding back to grind down on Stile's cock, the sudden burning need to claim rising from Stiles' honesty.

Stiles cries out a moan as Derek swears in frustration. He moves off Stiles, gets off the bed entirely and yanks his jeans off. His jockies don't fit quite like they used to around the crotch, but Derek barely pays mind to it, moving just as suddenly back on top of Stiles, resuming his motions like nothing happened. 

Stiles is left not knowing what to do with his hands as Derek grinds himself down in movements that seem to be run by instinct. Because if Stiles was magically transformed into a girl he wouldn't even know where to start the process of getting himself off, let alone getting himself off on top of somebody else.

Any chance he had to return any kind of favour is taken away from him when Derek tugs his arms up above his head, pinning and stretching him with a strength Stiles is no stranger too. Some things most definitely didn't change.

Being pinned doesn't stop Stiles from at least trying to give as good as he's getting though. He plants his feet on the bed, rocking his hips up at the same time Derek grinds down. Derek lets out a moan that turns into a growled, "Do that again." Stiles complies, doing his best to time the thrust of hips just right, watching the sweat bead on Derek's furrowed brow.

Stiles tugs on the hold Derek has on his forearms, Derek letting him have his limbs back. Derek's hands fist the duvet for purchase, the rhythm of his hips become irregular. Stile pushes the hair out of Derek's face and it takes him longer than he'd like to admit to see that Derek is close. _Really_ close. Which is great because so is Stiles.

Stiles can feel Derek's arms coming closer to his body, pulling the duvet along with him. Derek's mouth is open, panting, closing to grit his teeth momentarily before dropping open once more. His cheeks flushed with exertion.

"So beautiful." The words are out without a second thought, and in the next moment Derek is shuddering above him, ice blue eyes flashing open, a sharp crack of bone echoing in the loft. Stiles doesn't have time to wonder who just broke what though, the sight of Derek's blue eyes triggering his orgasm and eradicating any thought process.

When Stiles opens his eyes again it's to the sight of Derek the way he's meant to be, with a beard and, yup, a dick. 

"Make a note that an orgasm is the best way to reverse fairy magic." Stiles smirks, rubbing his finger tips through Derek's beard before Derek moves to lie down at Stiles' side. "Because I just _know_ that we are going to need that information in the future."

"Planning on finding yourself a fairy circle during an eclipse?" Derek asks with a smirk, tracing patterns on Stiles' chest with his fingertips.

"Maybe. Possibly. Yes." Stiles shifts onto his side, curling up into Derek's not so soft and squishy chest.

Derek wraps an arm around Stiles, breathing deep the mixed scent of them. "You do realise that the fairies might not change your gender and instead make you older. Or younger. Or warp your personality. Or-"

"I get it, I get it. Don't go looking for fairies on an eclipse because they will fuck your life up."

They lie in peace for a while, doing nothing but sharing the moment together.

Derek suspects it won't last for long.

"But do you reckon if I try and barter with them, you know, offer something in exchange and swear that I mean them no harm-"

_"Stiles."_

"Right. A-huh. Don't go meet the fairies. Got it."

Derek just _knew_ that Stiles didn't get it. The little shit was going to go fairy hunting sometime in the future. He made a mental note to remain vigilant on all of the 'suspicious' moon nights. 

"Also, any time you're willing, let me up so I can go change my jocks. Everything is starting to dry and it's getting really uncomfortable."

Derek considered letting Stiles up for a second before wrapping both arms around the boy and pinning him to the bed with just a _hint_ of werewolf strength. For all the times in the not to distant future that Stile was going to make Derek's life complicated, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! If you liked this then please **KUDOS** and if you _really_ liked this then please **COMMENT!!**
> 
> I had fun writing this one, a-huh, I sure did. So tell me, how many people did I annoy but ignoring Derek being a chick for the most part??? LOL, I'M EVIL!!! MWAHAHAHAHA~~~ 
> 
> .... I've been watching too much Ouran, it was on Netflix, I was weak, I love trash anime with all the BL, I really do.


End file.
